Forgive and Forget
by Lanky J
Summary: Ray must face his past, before it's too late


****

Disclaimer: You know, just the usual, I don't own any of the Due South Characters, but the rest are mine!!

This is my first and at the moment only piece of fanfiction ive ever written so I'd love to know what you all think, please R+R

(This story takes place a couple of months after Good for the Soul.)

FORGIVE AND FORGET

"Vecchio, my office now"

It had been a long morning for Welsh and his two best officers being late had not made matters better.

As Ray walked through the door, he was clutching a cup of something in a typical police polystyrene cup. Close behind Ray was Fraser in complete contrast to Ray with his smart uniform, polished boots and clean-shaven face. The final member to enter the room was Diefenbaker, clutching the remains of a doughnut; some poor officer had obviously already lost their breakfast.

As the three lined up in front of Welsh's desk, he lay back in his chair.

"Detective, I want you to go and speak to Paul Kent"

"Excuse me Sir but can't you send Duey and Huey?"

There was a reason for Ray not wanting to go, Kent was a low life, he made a living out of grassing on anybody that crossed his path that he didn't like. Ray had crossed his path before and it had nearly cost him his job when he was just a rookie. Kent accused Ray of taking pay offs. Of cause the truth was revealed and Ray was cleared. It was in fact Ray's statement that had finally put Kent away for three years, but that did not mean things had been forgotten.

Welsh didn't want Ray to go either but he had no choice.

"No Ray, I'm sending you, I want you to go talk to him about the kidnapping of Amy and Sarah White"

Ray knew better than to argue with Welsh so he sat down and listened to the background of the case.

It turned out that the two sisters had both been witnesses to a bank robbery that had gone wrong. The robbers only got away with 1 million dollars, leaving behind over 20 million. 

"Now Kent says he has got information on where they are holding the girls and so far it's the only lead we've got. He's willing to talk, for a price. He refuses to come in to the station and says he will only speak to you. Now can you understand why I'm not sending Duey and Huey? We are sending you with a fake $1000 but you are not to hand the money over unless he gives you something worthwhile. As soon as you've given him the money get out. It will take him a while to realise its fake but we can't be too careful. During the robbery, three people were killed. Who knows what he could do if we make him angry? I know this sounds dangerous Ray, but it's not up to me, its orders from the F.B.I. If you really don't want to go, you don't have to."

"I'm good to go Sir" 

Ray didn't really want to but he knew he had to for the lives of those girls. If anything happened to them it would be on his conscience for the rest of his life.

"Well if you're sure Ray."

Ray nodded. 

"He'll meet you in the bar down Chalmers street at 2:00pm so I want you to go now."

Ray, Fraser and Dief all turned and headed for the door. 

"Oh and Ray, Kent said go alone or he won't be there so, leave the Mountie in the car!"

With a nod, the three left.

On the car ride to the bar, neither spoke. Fraser could tell that Ray was agitated about something, he kept tapping on the steering wheel and it looked like he was finding it impossible to stay still. Fraser wanted to ask about Ray and Kent's history but he knew better. Ray would tell him when he was ready.

Fraser was right.

"I had only been on the force 18 months, we were trying to catch this drug dealer, a friend of Kent's. One night on a stake out, a chase took place. I was following the main ringleader, he was fast and he got a way but Kent wasn't so lucky. When we questioned him he said I had let the ringleader get away as he was paying me. Of cause it was a lie, I already had evidence that Kent was involved and my statement put him jail but the rest of the station didn't believe me, they gave me a hard time for it. Even after I was proved innocent they treated me differently. Two months later I put in for a transfer. Kent ruined the start of me career so you can understand why I don't want to see him again."

Fraser understood but also thought it was strange that Kent would want to see Ray. Fraser assumed that Kent just wanted to deal with someone he knew.

After getting this all out in the open, Ray seemed to settle a lot more and the repetitive drumming on the steering wheel stopped.

As the car pulled to a halt outside the bar Ray turned to Fraser and simply said 

"Wish me luck!"

Before Fraser could reply, Ray was outside the car and on his way into the bar.

The bar looked like a slum, it was a dark, dismal place and was covered in dirt, there were some old grimy tables with rickety chairs. Propped up on one of those chairs in the far corner was the man Ray had come to see. Kent hadn't changed a bit; he still had that long brokenly shaped nose, dark eyes and that greasy look to his pale complexion.

"Ray, so good to see ya, hope your still keeping yourself clean, nothing worse than a bent copper, well that's what the officers at your old station thought wasn't it. That's probably why they didn't like you hey Ray!"

"You know what you said about me was all a lie Kent. Now I hear you've got some information for me."

"I want the money first."

"You know I can't do that Kent."

Replied Ray, remembering what Welsh had said.

"So, what's to stop you running out as soon as I give you what I want?"

"That's not going to happen Kent. Now, you obviously wanted to tell me what you know about the girls whereabouts so come on and then I'll give you the money."

"No way. Give me the money now."

"Think about it Kent, do you really want to miss out on the money. I'm leaving if you don't start talking soon."

"Oh, I've thought about it a lot Ray and you know what?"

Said Kent in an evil menacing voice.

"I think I don't want to do this deal at all"

It was then that Ray's body was filled with fear as he realised it was all a set up. On the day Kent was sent down he had told Ray he would "get him" but it was a long time ago and Ray thought it was just an idle threat like many convicted criminals make. However, as three very large men appeared from the toilets and started heading towards him, all the memories came flooding back to Ray and he realised Kent had not been joking.

Ray stood up and started to make for the door but was to slow and was caught by the swing of a baseball bat, it hit him straight in the stomach, winding him and knocking him to the floor. As Ray fell, his only word was,

"FRASER!"

Fraser was still in the car, reading the car manual that he had found in Ray's glove compartment. Fraser's acute hearing picked up Ray's cry for help and with one swift jump, Fraser was out of the car and on his way inside of the bar. The sight awaiting him was disturbing, he saw Ray lying on the floor thriving in pain while three large men circled him kicking and punching him.

The noise of Fraser entering the bar had momentarily stopped the men as they reached into their coats, Fraser knew they were reaching for guns so he dived back out behind the doors of the bar. Several rounds were fired. When they finally stopped, Fraser waited before going back into the bar. When he entered for the second time, he was surprised to see that everyone had vanished, he looked around and noticed a swinging door in the corner, he sped over to it and realised that it led to the outside. Fraser heard the screech of tires to the right of him and looked just in time to see a van speeding off into the distance with Diefenbaker hot on its trail.

Back at the station, Fraser filled Lieutenant Welsh in on the events that happened at the bar. Welsh looked genuinely worried about his missing officer.

"We need to find Ray and the two girls fast, these men have already killed three people and there is nothing to say that they won't kill again."

Fraser had managed to catch the license plate of the van, he past the information on to Francesca who, with some help managed to pull up some information on the owners.

"The van belongs to a Roger Beckley. We've got an address!"

Meanwhile, the van was speeding down narrow bumpy roads out of the city. Ray had had his hands handcuffed behind his back and was sitting, pinned up against the edge of the van.

"What's this all about?"

Ray asked,

He heard a voice from the passenger seat, obviously Kent.

"Two days a go, a robbery took place in a bank. I spent ages planning that robbery but my accomplices here made a mess of it, people had to be killed to insure their escape and as we only got a million dollars, hostages had to be taken to make up for that missing money. Of cause, when things went wrong I considered doing what I do best and grassing on them. Can you imagine my surprise when I walked in to the Chicago police department and saw my old buddy Kowalski in there, of cause they called you by a different name, Vecchio I think it was, but I knew it was you. The man who took pay offs and then put me in jail getting off scott free himself.

"I never took any pay offs Kent"

Kent simply laughed at this.

It doesn't matter now Ray. I don't want to hear it. I just want you to know that you're going to pay. You see it was then that I realised these people are my friends, I shouldn't grass on them but I figured they owed me for making a mess of the robbery. So we put together this plan to get three hostages and guess who that lucky third person is. Nothing gets cops working harder than if its one of theirs in trouble and hey, the more the merrier, I'm sure we'll get a good price for the three of yours safety

With that, Kent nodded to one of the goons sitting next to Ray. The next thing Ray knew, there was a sharp pain down the left side of his face, the goon had hit him with a baseball bat. He saw the goon swing again. The bat must of hit him hard as it was then that Ray's world was plummeted into darkness as he lost consciousness. 

Back at the station, Fraser was dealing with a hysterical woman who turned out to be the mother of the missing sisters. She had been told there would be new information on her children's whereabouts and had been devastated to find that it had all fallen through and someone else had been taken hostage. With a final reassuring squeeze to the distressed women's shoulder, Fraser stood up.

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll find them"

Fraser wished he could sound more convincing but it was hard to concentrate when he was so worried about his friend. They didn't just need to find them, they had to find them, their lives depended on it.

Fraser set off with Duey and Huey to the address that had been given to them by Francesca in relation to the get away van.

The van had by now come to a stop and its occupants had gone. When Ray came round, he found himself propped up by some kind of post and his hands were handcuffed around it. His body ached all other and he could feel the warm blood running down his face and taste it in his mouth, he guessed it must have been from the mind shattering blow to the head that had knocked him out. Ray suddenly became aware of the strange new surroundings he had been placed in. It looked like a closed down factory or something; it was very dark with only a few rays of light passing through the cracks of a broken shutter that was covering the window. Just then, Ray heard a strange noise coming from the corner of the room, it sounded like a whimper, Ray realised he was not alone in the room. Handcuffed around another post on the other side of the room were two girls. Ray had found Amy and Sarah White.

"Amy, Sarah?"

Ray spoke gently so as not to scare them but he still noticed the two girls jump.

"Don't be afraid, I'm going to get you out of here"

Ray was surprised by the blunt answer he got, obviously from the older girl,

"How, you're in a worse situation than we are, haven't you noticed all that blood down the side of your face. When they brought you in here I heard them say they were going to kill you once they'd had their fun.

"Well that gives me even more reason to get out of here and if I go, you're coming with me."

"Why are you so concerned about us?"

Asked the younger girl through her tears, 

"Cause it's my job, I'm a cop."

She seemed to find comfort from this knowledge as the tears quickly subsided. However, this comfort was short lived as suddenly their holders re-entered the room. Ray should have been the one that was afraid as the men headed straight over to him. Kent signalled for the men to get him on his feet, doing this made Ray feel dizzy but the men were holding him so hard he had no choice but to oblige. Ray noticed that one of the men was holding a video camera and recording everything that was happening. 

"Now Ray"

Said Kent,

"We don't want this to get nasty do we. I mean, I'm a generous man."

Although Ray was scared and felt terrible, Kent saying he was generous made him laugh out loud. He quickly regretted doing this though, as one of the goons punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and making him feel sick, he tried to sit down but was quickly yanked back up on to his feet.

"All you need to do to end this Ray is tell me that you were taking pay offs and it was wrong for me to go to jail."

Ray wanted it to end but he wasn't going to lie or give in to scum like Kent, he'd probably kill him still anyway.

"You know I wasn't taking pay offs and you deserved to go to jail"

Kent signalled to his goons again and they all started laying in to Ray, kicking and punching him all over his body.

The beating continued for a matter of minutes but by the end of it, Ray was on the floor covered in now even more blood and only half conscious.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for Ray, now you have a think about what your saying and I'll see if you've changed your mind by the next time we meet."

With one final kick to the ribs, the men left the room.

Fraser was unaware of what had been happening to his friend. When he had reached the house there had been no one in. Fraser was not one for breaking and entering but when the life of his friend was involved he didn't care. After a detailed search of the house, Fraser was disappointed not to have found anything as was Duey and Huey. They half-heartedly returned to the station. They were surprised to see the buzz that was going around the station. Everyone was talking and seemed very busy.

"Fraser, Duey, Huey, my office, NOW!"

The three detectives entered Welsh's office. Welsh already had a T.V and Video set up.

"10 minutes ago this package was dropped at the station by motorbike"

Out of the package Welsh pulled a videocassette.

"It's from the people that have got Ray"

Welsh put the video in the player and turned out the lights. The men were horrified by what they saw.

It was the recording of Ray's first beating. They watched as three men stood around Ray and kicked and punched the senses out of him. The cameraman then focused on Kent; they heard him say,

" We have the girls, we have the cop. Our demands are as follows, deposit 20 million dollars into account number 35267 by 9:00pm or I will kill them all, starting with the cop."

The screen then went blank as the tape came to an end.

All the officers looked at each other in amazement, they could not believe this was happening. Fraser asked to watch the tape again. This time Fraser watched more carefully looking for a clue to their whereabouts, as the focus once again fell on to Kent, Fraser yelled

"STOP"

Welsh paused the tape. Fraser pointed to a shadow in the corner of the screen. With careful inspection it became clear that the shadow was in fact the figures of the two missing girls. Kent was serious. There was something else Fraser had seen, a sign, they were unable to read it but they knew the people in forensics would and maybe give them a clue to where the girls and their friend were being held.

Although the boys at the lab normally took a couple of days to process things, they were pulling out all the stops to try and help find their missing detective. The results were back within an hour, however it only gave away the fact that a company called Mega Max had been there. After a phone call to this company, the detectives were given the list of many places where their signs might appear. 

There was still a long list of places the missing trio could be but the detectives' search would now be greatly limited. Fraser suddenly remembered something he couldn't believe he could have forgotten, Diefenbaker!

Fraser recalled to the Lieutenant the time him and the real Ray Vecchio had traced a car by following the smell of Diefenbaker. Welsh didn't see how this was relevant until Fraser revealed that Dief had gone off on the trail of the get away van. 

Back at the empty factory, Ray had been put through another three beatings; he still refused to say that he had taken the pay offs. He was getting weaker and weaker but he felt that telling the truth was all that was keeping him alive. He wasn't sure how much more he could take, but he knew he had to hold on and tell himself Fraser would come. Suddenly, Ray became aware of a scratching noise coming from a door he hadn't noticed before. When he looked over he noticed a paw pushing through the gap.

"DIEFENBAKER!!"

Ray almost jumped for joy until he remembered how much pain he was in from those repetitive beatings.

Diefenbaker managed to squeeze his way through the gap and he ran to Ray.

Ray heard the girls who were still handcuffed to the post scream.

"Ssshhh, It's ok, he's a friend."

Ray was unable to stroke Dief as his hands were still handcuffed around the post so Dief took it on him self to greet Ray with a big lick to Rays face, this put a smile on Rays face.

"Dief, where's Fraser?"

Asked Ray but then stopped himself realising those knocks to the head must have done more damage than he realised as he was talking to a deaf wolf.

Suddenly, Ray heard the rattle of keys outside; this was a sound he started to fear, it meant his torturers were returning,

"Dief, hide, quick!"

Fraser had returned to the scene of the crime and much to the lieutenant's embarrassment had sniffed practically every lamppost from the bar. They had gone off in one direction only for Fraser to admit they had been following a German Shepherd for the last two blocks but they seemed to be getting somewhere now but progress was slow especially with the arrival of night. It was nearly 9:00pm, time was running out. Welsh had officers checking out as many of the Mega max places as possible but the list was huge and at ten minutes to nine, officers from other precincts had gone home. This reduced the number of men out looking which also reduced the chances of finding the missing officer and the two girls.

Dief had found an empty cardboard box to hide in as Kent and he's three goons entered the room.

"Well Ray, Amy and Sarah, it seems that people really don't care about you. I said I'd kill you all if the money wasn't in my account by nine o'clock and look,"

Kent held his watch out for Ray to see,

"It's two minutes to now. I suppose I could wait for two more minutes but as I was going to kill you any way Ray, I might as well do it now."

Kent removed some matches from his pocket and gave them to the goons.

"You see, I figure a fire is the best thing to do, your bodies will be so burnt, they won't know for certain it's you so they might yet pay up. Ray, I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't have sent me to jail."

Kent then walked over to the girls, "

Never mind, dying young is alright, believe me life sucks, you're not going to miss much!"

Ray could hear both the girls start crying. 

"Why don't you let them go Kent, its me you want."

"Because their death will be blamed on you and once again, all your friends will hate you, and even though you won't be around to see it, it will make me feel better."

Before leaving the room Kent hit Ray one more time, again knocking him out.

"Goodbye Ray, Hope you enjoy death."

From the doorway, Kent signalled to his goons who promptly started setting fire to things. They then left themselves.

Ray eventually came round thanks only to the wet tongue of Dief on his face. As he took his first conscious breath he coughed, quickly becoming aware of the large amounts of smoke and then the flames around him, he could hear the girls coughing, at least they were still alive, but for how much longer?

Fraser and Welsh were still no closer to finding their friend, Welsh was sure they were going around in circles but Fraser was convinced they were getting closer. Welsh was just about to put the call through on the radio to pay the money in to Kent's account when he intercepted another message on the police radio.

"Could we have a squad care attend a fire at the old Goodard factory on South Street please."

Welsh and Fraser both jumped at the name, the Goodard factory was one of places that Mega max had given in relation to their sign. It had to be more than just a coincidence. Welsh and Fraser knew it was a long shot but it had to be worth trying. The two men jumped into Welsh's car and headed for the factory. 

As Ray looked around, trying to find a way out of this bleak situation, a shiny object caught his eye. Ray squinted, it was hard to make out what it was without his glass's but eventually realised it was a key, it hadn't been there before, it must have fallen out of Kent's pocket when he got the matches out.

It was so small; it had to be a handcuff key.

"Don't worry girls, I'm going to get us out of here"

Said Ray, as he stretched his leg out to reach the key.

He wish he hadn't spoken so soon though as try as he might he could not reach the key and with every breath his lungs filled with more smoke making him cough and choke.

Ray turned and looked at Dief, he spoke slowly and clearly to him,

"Dief, get the key"

Dief looked at Ray blankly as Ray nodded his head in a funny manner obviously trying to point at something.

"DIEFENBAKER, THE KEY!!!!!"

This time Dief understood, he jumped up and moved to the key, it was too small to pick up in his mouth so he used his paw and scrapped it along the floor.

Through the coughs Dief could lip read Ray saying

"Good boy, come on Dief just a bit further"

Eventually Ray had it in his hand but his hands were around the post still so it took him a while to manoeuvre the key into the cuffs but eventually he felt the grip on his right wrist loosen. He had done it. He brought his hands round in front of him and undid the other wrist. He had red rings on his wrists from where the cuffs had been they hurt so he sat and rubbed them oblivious to the fire but he was suddenly brought back down to earth by a cough from one of the girls. 

Ray used the post to help him to his feet. It was hard work, his head was spinning, his whole body was throbbing with every movement and his legs shook under his own weight. Ray moved slowly from post to post stopping at each one for a rest and to try and control his coughing caused by his lungs overflowing with smoke. When Ray finally reached the girls he dropped to his knees.

"Are you OK?"

He asked the girls.

Ray received a small nod and whimper from the younger girl when he turned to look at the older one he saw she was unconscious, he felt for a pulse and was relieved to feel one but it was very weak. Ray realised the urgency of them all getting out. The girls had rope tying them together instead of handcuffs so Ray quickly untied the knots that were keeping them prisoners. Ray helped younger girl to her feet; she too was very wobbly. With a big effort on Ray's part he picked her up into a fireman's carry, he then grabbed the other girl under her arms and started for the door, carrying one and dragging the other. It was painstakingly slow. The girls and the smoke were making Ray more and more tired, he felt like he was going to pass out but somehow he kept going, maybe due to the siren he could hear outside.

Outside the factory, Welsh and Fraser had just arrived, by this time the fire was raging. Somehow Fraser knew Ray had to be in there, he could fell it in his guts. Fraser leapt out of the car and headed towards the factory but before he could get within ten metres, an explosion from inside knocked him to the ground, the heat was intense. Fraser just stared into the fire as Welsh came over and pulled him to safety.

"It's no good, we'll have to wait for the fire engine to get here."

The pair sat watching the fire, looking for any sign of life from inside, were they to late?

A minute later the fire engine arrived but it had seemed like hours to Welsh and Fraser, they believed their friend was inside but there was nothing they could do. The head fireman ran over to Welsh and asked for a report.

"We've got a possible three people trapped inside."

"I'm sorry sir but I don't see how any one could be alive in there"

Said the fireman, as there was another small explosion.

"DIEF"

Yelled Fraser scaring the life out of Welsh and the fireman. They both looked at Fraser who was still staring deep into the fire, they both followed his line of sight but could only see flames dancing menacingly around the building.

Welsh turned and put his hand on Fraser's shoulder.

"Look Fraser, I've spoken to the fireman and he said there's no chance anyone could be alive in there. Lets just hope we've got the wrong building hey!"

"NO SIR, LOOK!!"

Welsh disapprovingly looked back at the flames and was shocked to see a wolf emerging from them. Dief ran to Fraser and was greeted with a big hug; Dief was glad to be reunited with his master and looked none the worse from his ordeal. As Fraser looked back at the building, he saw something else. It wasn't a wolf. This time a strange figure was emerging from the flames. The figure moved very slowly, it shook and swayed drunkenly along. Only when the figure was a bit further away from the flames was Welsh able to make out the figure of his missing officer and the two girls he was carrying. Ray took three more steps and seemed to realise his friends had seen him so he stopped where he was and dropped to his knees with exhaustion. Welsh, Fraser and some other firemen raced over to the three of them, bringing them out of the reach of danger. While firemen and paramedics took care of the girls, Welsh and Fraser took care of Ray. They sat him up against the car and a paramedic came over to give him some pure oxygen. She explained to Welsh that Ray would have to go to hospital to be checked over, seeing that Ray was OK, she back to helping the other paramedics who were struggling to save the older girls life.

Fraser was shocked at the state of Ray, he was as white as a sheet, there was dried blood all down his face and on his clothes, with every cough he would wince in pain and he seemed to be shaking uncontrollable. He also hadn't spoken at all. Fraser removed his coat and wrapped it round Ray to try and stop the continuous shivering. In a small shaky voice Ray said "thank you"

Fraser spoke softly and calmly to Ray,

"We're going to take you to hospital to be checked over OK."

"It's all right, I'm fine"

Said Ray trying to sound convincing.

"Don't be stupid Vecchio"

Replied Welsh in a much harsher tone. 

"Look at you, you're a mess, I know you want to catch Kent but you won't be able to do anything in this state."

Once again, Ray knew better than to argue. Fraser and a paramedic helped him to the ambulance while Welsh waited for some more officers to arrive on the scene.

In the ambulance, a paramedic gave Ray a sedative to help him cope with the exhaustion and pain. It worked and Ray once again drifted into unconsciousness but this time he knew he was safe. 

Fraser sat in the relative's room waiting for news on his friend. As the door opened, Fraser looked up. It was Welsh.

"How is he Constable?"

"I don't know, they wouldn't let me go with him."

The two men sat down next to each other.

"I'm sure he'll be fine"

Said Welsh.

Fraser was not quite as sure, he had never seen Ray look so pale before, as the image of Ray coming out of the fire slipped back into Fraser's mind he shuddered. Fraser blamed himself for Rays kidnapping, he had thought it was strange that Kent would only talk to Ray but he hadn't said anything about it and now his best friend was lying somewhere in a hospital bed in god knows what condition.

Fraser jumped as the door opened again, this time it was a doctor.

"Are you the people with Detective Vecchio?"

"Yes"

Replied Fraser as he stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"How is he?"

"He's going to be fine,"

Fraser breathed a sigh of relief, as did Welsh.

"He's got some broken ribs which are causing him a lot of pain. He also has intense bruising and cuts all over his body. We're giving him oxygen for the smoke inhalation and we've treated him for shock." 

Fraser was horrified as the doctor kept going.

" He's on fluids for the dehydration and he has some quite deep cuts on his wrists from the handcuffs. We're going to need to keep an eye on him for a while as he has a severe concussion, he's going to need plenty of bed rest to get over the exhaustion, he's been through a lot. Although his physical state is not that good, he seems to be fine mentally which is surprising and he will make a fall recovery as long as he gets the rest and care he needs right now."

"How are the girls?"

Asked Welsh.

"The younger one is in a lot better condition than your friend, we're just treating her for smoke inhalation."

"And the older one?"

"It was touch and go for a bit as her heart stopped but she's going to make it." 

"Can I see Ray?"

Asked Fraser.

"Of cause, but not for to long, he needs his rest."

The doctor showed Fraser to Ray's room. Fraser entered quietly so as not to disturb his friend who seemed to be a sleep. As Fraser stood looking at Ray, his eyes opened. 

"Hey, Frase."

Said Ray in a sleepy, quiet voice.

"RAY! How are you?"

"I've felt better, how are the girls?"

"They're going to be just fine, thanks to you Ray."

"I only did what any one else would have done in that situation"

"It was still very brave, you saved their lives. Look Ray,"

Fraser stuttered,

"I'm sorry about you getting kidnapped"

"It's not your thought"

"Yes it is, I thought it was strange that Kent wanted to see you but I didn't say anything."

"It doesn't matter, I'm OK and so are the girls, I just wish we could have got Kent though."

"Don't be so sure we haven't" 

Said Welsh as he burst through the door making both of the men jump.

"Kent just rang wanting to know where his money is, he said that he still had you and the girls and he would kill you all if he didn't get the money in the next half hour. This time he's arranged a drop off site."

"He wasn't expecting them to get out of that fire and we weren't meant to know they were in there."

"That's right Constable. So now we play right into his hands, we've got half an hour to set the trap so we had better get going now."

"Understood"

Said Fraser with a nod and the two men headed for the door.

"Wait, I'm coming to."

Said Ray, as he pulled out different tubes from his arm.

"Detective, you are in no fit state to go any where."

"I don't care, Kent did this to me because I put him in jail, I want to make sure this time he stays there."

"But, the doctor says you need to get some rest"

This time Ray wasn't going to let Welsh win.

"I promise I will. As soon as we catch Kent, now will you get out of my room while I get dressed."

Welsh was silent for a moment, pondering the situation but eventually he nodded to Fraser who helped Ray to sit up. Welsh left the room to go and clear it with the doctor while Ray got dressed. 

When Welsh returned Ray was awkwardly standing up, using Fraser for support. Closely behind Welsh was the doctor.

"Mr Vecchio, this is a very bad idea, you still need to receive some treatment and we really need to keep an eye on you."

"Don't worry Doc, I'm with a Mountie, nothing is going to happen to me."

This comment made both Ray and Fraser smile.

"Well, I can't make you stay, but at least use this."

The doctor produced a wheel chair from behind the door.

Ray frowned at the chair but his legs were a bit wobbly still.

"OK, but only as far as the hospital doors, I'll be fine from there."

The doctor shook his head disapprovingly but decided not to argue any more and left the room.

Fraser helped Ray to sit down in the chair.

"MUSH"

Said Ray to Fraser with a smile and the three men left the hospital. It was time to stop Kent once and for all.

It was quite a slow walk from the hospital to the car but Ray refused any help. Fraser was keeping a close eye of Ray's progress, but tried not to make it to obvious.

As they reached the car, Fraser held the door open for Ray,

"It's ok Fraser, I can manage."

Said Ray with a slight agitation in his voice. 

"Sorry Ray, its just that…"

"I know Fraser, but really stop worrying about me, I'm fine."

"When you've quite finished gentlemen,"

Yelled Welsh from the drivers seat,

"We really need to get going."

"Understood Sir."

Waiting in the car patiently was Dief; Ray was pleased to see him, if it hadn't been for Dief, Ray would probably have burned to death in the factory. Dief was also pleased to see that Ray was OK and greeted him with a lick to the face.

The drop off point for the money was a locker in a local train station. It brought back memories for Fraser. It was the same place he had been shot while pursuing what he thought was his one love Victoria Metcalf. However, he had put this incident far behind him. Ray had no idea about the shooting, it was before his time in Chicago but Welsh remembered only too well and looked at Fraser waiting for a reaction but was quite surprised to see none, the events about to unfold were obviously drawing his attention more. 

Welsh began to explain the plan,

"A uniformed cop is going to make the drop, and then leave. We've got undercover detectives at all the exits with Huey and Duey at the front entrance. Me and Fraser are going to go inside and stay in constant sight of the locker."

"What about me sir?"

Asked Ray.

"You are going to stay in the car, out of sight."

"But…"

" I don't want to hear any buts. If Kent sees you, he'll be gone like a shot, we can't risk it."

"But…"

"Detective, I'm not going to argue with you. Either stay here or we'll get someone to take you back to the hospital."

"OK, OK, I get the point, I'll be good!!"

Said Ray with sarcasm in his voice.

Welsh and Fraser left.

"Well, I guess it's just me and you then!"

Said Ray to Dief.

Inside the station, everyone was in position and doing well to look inconspicuous and fit in with the crowds. 

Dead on the hour, a man arrived at the station. It wasn't Kent but whoever it was headed straight for the locker. With a quick look around the man opened the locker and removed the case that was waiting inside. Welsh and Fraser wanted Kent but they had to stop the man with the money. Welsh gave the signal over his radio.

"GO, GO, GO!!"

With that, all the detectives in hiding around the station jumped into life. 

The man looked like a frightened animal as fifteen or more men and women started racing towards him. He realised it was a set up and started to run but Fraser was not going to let him get away. The chase took place across the station. The man believed he could out wit the strange looking Mountie following him. He was wrong. The man stopped momentarily to look for an escape but this split second was all Fraser needed his get his man. With an almighty leap, Fraser flung himself forward, grabbing the man just below the waist and bringing him to the ground. He tried to fight his way free but it was hopeless, Fraser clung to him like a koala to a tree. Welsh and the other officers arrived on the scene shortly after and took over from Fraser, putting handcuffs on the man.

"Where's Kent?"

Asked Welsh.

"I don't know what you mean, I was just picking up my briefcase from my locker."

"I don't think that is correct." 

Said Fraser. He wasn't going to let him wriggle out of this with lies.

"The only people who knew where that case was, were the police which you obviously aren't and those working for Kent"

Welsh interrupted.

"Tell us where he is, you're the one that's going to go to jail for this while Kent is still out on the streets enjoying life. Now come on, you help us and we'll help you."

"I'm not saying anything. You want Kent, you find him yourself."

"Fine, have it your own way"

Said Welsh as he roughly took hold of the man's arm. Welsh and Fraser took an arm each and lead the man out of the station; they could continue this interview at the precinct.

Ray couldn't believe it when he saw the man being lead from the station, how could they be so stupid, that wasn't Kent. Rays heart sunk, his only thoughts were of Kent. What Ray didn't realise was that sitting in a car just round the corner from the station was Kent himself. Kent's only thoughts were of money and he also felt very upset when he saw another on of his plans had gone wrong, but he wasn't going to hang around and get caught himself so with a screech of tyres he shot from his hiding place. Welsh and Fraser looked to see what it was but their reactions weren't as fast as Ray's. Ray saw the car go past and for a split second the two enemies had eye contact. Instinct told Ray to jump into the driver's seat and put his foot down, it was up to him now to stop Kent and there was nothing he wanted more.

"RAY, STOP!!"

Yelled Fraser from a distance but he was too late. The two cars disappeared into the night and to make matters worse, it had just started to rain.

Ray was on his own and the adrenaline now pumping through his body made him forget the pain and exhaustion. He wasn't going to let Kent get away. The chase continued for many blocks, all that could be heard were the screech of breaks round corners and the crashing of trash cans as they were knocked over. The speed was too much for Dief who decided it would be safer to hide under the seat with his eyes shut. Also not liking the speed of the chase was Fraser. He was now in pursuit of Ray with Welsh at the wheel. He had never seen Welsh this worked up before, he to was obviously worried about his officer and what might happen when Kent realised who it was that was following him. Welsh was a good driver and very experienced so was doing well to catch up with Ray. Kent was just coming to a crossroad, he shot across it without thought to what was coming but he made it. Ray followed but had to swerve around a truck going across his path. Although he knocked down a small kiosk stall he made it through. However, when Welsh and Fraser reached the crossroad, the truck had stopped right in the middle of the road. The driver was trying to get over the shock from his near miss previously.

"DAMN,"

Yelled Welsh as he hit the steering wheel, they were getting away from him and he knew for everyone's sake that he couldn't let that happen.

Ray and Kent's car chase was just starting to heat up. The two had just reached a bridge. Ray realised that the lane for oncoming traffic was clear, he knew that this was his chance. Ray put his foot down and swerved out onto the opposite side of the road. Rays car was more powerful than Kent's was so it was easy for him to come along side Kent. Once again the two had eye contact. The very sight of Kent filled Ray with rage and with a twist of the steering wheel, Ray veered into Kent's car knocking it sideways but not stopping him. Ray repeated this manoeuvre several times, each blow harder than the other. Eventually, Ray hit Kent's car so hard that it crashed into the barrier of the bridge. Buy the time Kent's car came to a complete stop its front tyre was hanging out over the bridge with just a twenty-foot drop and the river beneath it. 

Ray scrambled out of his car and hobbled over to Kent's car; he was soaked through by the time he got there. It was raining so hard it stung Rays face especially as it seeped into the cuts he already had, making them bleed again.

Ray opened the smashed in door of Kent's car, reached in and dragged him out. He threw Kent to the floor, he landed in a huge puddle that had formed and the impact caused a large splash. 

It was time to give Kent a taste of his own medicine; he kicked him once, twice, three times, the revenge felt so good. Ray swung for a fourth kick but was caught by surprise as Kent managed to grab his leg and pull his feet away from him. Ray landed on the floor with a thud; his head swung back and hit the concrete. Before he knew it, Kent was on top of him, the two fought in the rain and puddles, rolling over and over each other. Even with the adrenaline pumping through Rays body, his earlier injuries were meaning Kent was the one kicking arse but Ray wasn't going to give and kept putting in punch after punch, remembering his boxing days. Eventually a soaking wet Ray managed to climb to his feet and walk away from Kent who was still on the floor but know unconscious. Ray had had enough, although he wanted to continue with Kent, his body was saying `no, he was too exhausted and sore. He leant against the bridge barrier trying to get his breath back. In the distance he could hear police sirens. He knew Fraser was on his way and Kent would go to prison. Ray turned back to get another look at Kent's broken figure but was shocked to see that Kent was no longer there. Ray quickly looked behind him but his reactions were too slow, Kent made run at him and his power and speed spun both of them over the barrier. The pair disappeared, there was a yell and then a splash and then everything went silent except for the sound of the rain and a siren that was getting increasing louder.

Fraser and Welsh arrived on the scene and were a bit confused about the site confronting them, obviously an incident had occurred but where had Ray and Kent gone now. Were they too late?

The two men split up to try and work out what had happened.

Over the other side of the barrier, out of site from Fraser and Welsh's view, a hand had appeared in a small gap in the barrier. It was Ray. Somehow, he had managed to grab onto the barrier as he fell and stop himself from plummeting into the river, but this did not mean that he was out of harms way. He was desperately trying to pull himself up to safety but he longer had the strength to climb; it was also becoming too much even to hold on. This wasn't exactly taking it easy like the doctor had told him. His chest hurt from his broken ribs and he was finding it hard to breathe. With each second that passed, Rays grip became weaker and weaker, it wasn't helped but the rain pouring down and the icy coldness of the metal he was holding onto for dear life. Eventually one of Ray's hands slipped. He stayed there hanging from one arm. Ray looked down. All he could see was the rushing water beneath him. Ray hated heights and his vision started to blur. He looked back up at his arm and watched as his fingers became closer and closer to letting go. It was like he had no control any more. Ray realised that in a few seconds it would all be over, he would no longer be able to hold on and he would fall. He wouldn't survive being in the river; he had already been through too much. Ray shut his eyes with anticipation, he felt his fingers let go. There was a slight sensation of falling but then it stopped. Why wasn't he still falling? Was he already dead?

"Hold on Ray, It's going to be OK!"

Ray struggled to open his eyes, he looked up and saw Fraser leaning over the bridge barrier and holding on to his arm.

"Sir he's over here!"

Yelled Fraser.

With in seconds Welsh was also looking over the bridge.

"Jesus Christ! Ray, give me your other hand."

Ray heard this but couldn't quite cope with what was going on.

"Ray, Your other hand"

Yelled Welsh again. The touch of desperation in Welsh's voice refocused Ray's attention. With all of his last remaining strength Ray swung his free arm up. Welsh grabbed it and him and Fraser pulled Ray to safety.

As soon as Rays legs hit the concrete they gave way and he slid to the floor.

"Ray are you OK? Ray?"

Fraser was really concerned but Ray still didn't answer, he was too exhausted and so cold he was once again shivering uncontrollably.

"Lieutenant, can you get him a blanket?"

Welsh quickly did what he was asked.

Fraser wrapped the blanket tight around Ray.

"Ray, do you think you can walk?"

Ray still didn't answer.

"Lieutenant, we need to get him out of the rain"

"The cars just over there Fraser, he can stay there until we sort these cars out."

"Ray, we're going to take you to the car OK?"

Ray didn't speak but this time he responded with a small nod. With Welsh and Fraser either side, they helped Ray to his feet. Ray let out a groan of pain but he kept walking very slowly to the car, his legs were shaking and his body just wanted to be left alone. It was along walk to the car for Ray and at times Welsh and Fraser were practically carrying him. At last they were there, Welsh opened the door and Fraser helped Ray into the front passenger seat. He wrapped the blanket around him again but realising this was not enough, he gave him his jacket as well. Fraser shut the door on Ray and walked over to Welsh who was now looking at the damage to Ray and Kent's car.

"What do you think happened to Kent, Constable?"

"I don't know sir, but I would guess that he didn't have a lucky escape like Ray. Uhh, Sir?"

"Yes Fraser,"

"Do you think Ray will be OK?"

"Ray's tough Fraser but this has been hard on him and not just physically. He's going to need a lot of rest and care now and most importantly, support from his friends. I just hope that Kent doesn't reappear, that scum deserves everything he gets. No-one messes with one of my officers and gets away with it."

Fraser was surprised at how intense Welsh's feelings were towards Kent and what he had done,

"What if he's dead Sir?"

"I wouldn't worry about that Fraser, I'll get the water police to search the river, they'll find him and knowing Kent's luck he'll be all right. Mind you, he'll wish he had died when we get hold of him, he's going to jail for a long, long time."

Some more police cars had arrived on the scene, Welsh gave them some instructions and then said,

"Fraser, I think we had better get Ray sorted out."

Fraser and Welsh tried to persuade Ray to go to the hospital but he refused blank to go and rather than upset Ray any further, they obliged with his wishes and took him back to the station instead.

As Welsh and Fraser helped Ray through the station door, Francesca spotted them and came running to help. 

"God Ray, are you OK?"

Although Ray had hardly spoken a word on the journey over, he responded to Francesca, probably because she sounded so horrified.

"I'm fine Frannie"

"You don't look it, shouldn't you be in hospital."

"Don't even start on that"

Said Welsh,

"I don't know what's wrong with these two and hospitals"

Hinting at Ray and Fraser.

Fraser had been beaten up a couple of months ago by the orders of a mob boss and he to had refused to go to hospital. Once again, it was up to Francesca to take care of the wounded.

Welsh must have been really concerned about Ray as he let him lye down on the sofa in his office.

Ray was still shivering and still soaking wet. Fraser had found some dry clothes in Ray's locker so he brought them to Welsh's office. Frannie helped Ray to sit up and then helped him to remove his T-shirt. The room fell silent as they witnessed the state of Rays battered body. They knew that Ray had been through a lot but they still weren't prepared for a sight like that.

"Ray, are you sure you shouldn't be in hospital?"

Asked Fraser.

"I've told, I don't need to go to hospital"

Ray sounded slightly agitated and quickly slipped his dry T-shirt back on. Dry clothes made a big difference to Ray and he felt a bit better, especially with the brilliant care he was getting from Francesca.

As Ray looked around the room, he noticed that Welsh was no longer present.

"Hey, where's Welsh gone?"

"He got a call, I think they've found Kent."

"What, why didn't you tell me?"

Ray struggled painfully to his feet, at the same time Welsh re-entered the room.

"Sit down detective."

"Is it true we've got Kent? Why didn't you tell me? Is he alive? Where is he?"

"Whoa, slow down! Yes we have got Kent and yes he is alive, just. I didn't tell you precisely because I didn't want this reaction, Ray, you've been through enough. Huey and Duey are with him, he's at the hospital and from what I can gather, he's in a worse state than you are now. Heuy and Duey are going to bring him in for questioning as soon as the doctors give him the all clear.

"I want to be there for the interview sir."

"No way, I'm not letting you anywhere near him"

"But…"

"I mean it. Kent's claiming that you pushed him over the bridge, he's claiming attempted murder."

Ray rose to his feet.

"THAT'S A LIE, I…"

Ray sank back down into the chair, to exhausted to finish the sentence."

"I know that Ray and so does everyone else, don't worry, we're not going to let him get away with what he has done. Now you stay put, try and get some rest, we'll sort this out once and for all."

Welsh placed a comforting hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Fraser, Frannie, take care of him."

With that, Welsh left the room.

"It's happening again Fraser"

"What is?"

"Kent's going to make everyone believe that I tried to kill him and I'll end up having to transfer again."

Ray placed he's head in his hands.

"That's not going to happen Ray."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because everyone here is your friend, all of us work with you every day and all of us know that you would never do anything like that. Ray, I trust you with my life, I know you didn't try to kill him, how ever angry you were."

"Fraser's right"

Said Frannie.

"You're a great cop and an even better friend, brother. No one is going to listen to a low life like Kent. So come on, try and get some rest."

Francesca put her arm around Ray, allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder. Once Fraser had left the room, Francesca started to stroke Ray's hair, relaxing him until eventually he fell into an uneasy kind of sleep.

Ray's dreams were filled with images of Kent and what might have happened. He woke with a start. He was surprised to find himself alone in Welsh's office and that an hour had passed. Ray awkwardly climbed to his feet and stumbled to the door, he looked out of the window; he was surprised to see how busy the station was. Ray opened the door and saw Francesca.

"Frannie, what's going on?"

"Ray!"

Francesca sounded surprised and a touch excited to see Ray standing there.

"What are you doing up, you should be resting still."

"What's going on?"

"Umm, Let's go back into Welsh's office and I'll tell you all about it."

"No! Tell me now!"

Ray was getting suspicious.

"They brought Kent in about half an hour ago, he told them this long story about you trying to kill him, but, what you both didn't realise was that there was a camera recording everything"

"What? Where?"

"Well, in the last week, five people have been attacked on that bridge so a camera was set up to either catch or dissuade the attacker. Anyway, it recorded everything. It proves to the world that you're innocent."

"So Kent's really going to get what he deserves?"

Said Ray smiling, something he hadn't done for a while.

"He sure is and that's not all, the man they stopped at the station, one of Kent's goons, well when he found out we had Kent, he admitted to everything. He dropped Kent right in it, with the kidnapping, the robbery, everything." 

"I've got to find Fraser."

Ray hobbled off to find Fraser; he wanted to make sure that Francesca was right. Ray saw him standing out side of interview room 1.

"Fraser!"

Yelled Ray,

Fraser half smiled but half of him looked very concerned for at that very moment, Kent was being led out of the room. Ray jumped back, his natural reaction to Kent.

"Ray, you bastard, you're going to pay for this, it's not over yet, just you wait."

"Get him out of here"

Commanded Welsh

"Well, you'll have a very long wait then. Kent's going to be in jail for a long time with the amount of evidence we have against him. We got him Ray"

"We got him"

This was more of a question than a statement but it started to sink. Ray starred at Kent as he was lead down the long corridor of the station.

"We really got him"

As Kent disappeared round the corner, Ray realised that Kent had left his life for good. Pure relief filled his body.

"We got him"

As Ray said this, his legs started to wobble and he nearly fell, but was stopped by Fraser. Ray's body had really had enough and now it was all over it wanted to rest peacefully.

"Fraser,"

Said Welsh,

"I think you need to take him home."

"Yes Sir."

"Oh, and Fraser, Keep and eye on him, I don't think he should be left alone."

"Understood"

As Fraser helped an exhausted Ray out of the police station, Francesca came running after them.

She stopped next to Ray and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You take care Ray."

Ray was a bit surprised by Francesca's new found compassion but smiled and said,

"Thanks Frannie, I will."

Fraser drove Ray home and helped him straight to bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. Fraser sat down in the chair next to Ray's bed and watched him sleep. Although Ray looked bruised, battered, exhausted and pale, Fraser knew that Ray would be OK. Even though it might take some time, Fraser was going to be there for Ray. He still blamed himself for all of the events that had just happened, but he swore there and then that he wasn't going to let Ray down again. Fraser watched Ray sleep and watched every movement he made, making sure that everything was OK until eventually Fraser to fell a sleep. Both of the detectives then slept peacefully until morning, knowing that this case was finally closed. 

The End.

So that was it then-what do you all think? Be sure to let me know!!


End file.
